Not Alone
by waterpoloplayer
Summary: "C'mon, Perce. She may be your mom, but you're not the only one who cares. You're not alone!" Onshot!


**Soooo sorry about not updating! Look at my profile and I'll explain! So be thankful I'm getting SOMETHING to you guys! **

Percy Jackson was in his English class, taught by his step dad, Paul Blofis. They were talking about oxymorons when a knock came from the door. Percy, being the closest to the door, got up and opened the door to see a pair of stormy grey eyes looking back at him.

"Perseus," Athena said.

"La-lady Athena," Percy stuttered. His voice was in a whisper. "Can I not bow to you? I'm kinda in school."

The goddess sighed but nodded. "I'm here on orders of your father." Athena looked over Percy's shoulder to Paul and raised her voice. "Mr. Blofis. If you and Percy could come outside with me."

Paul looked to the class. "You can talk to your neighbor while I'm gone." The trio stepped outside. Neither of the boys noticed before, but the goddess's face looked rather grim and she had a look of pity in her cold eyes.

"Percy, Paul. Sally's in the hospital. Heart attack. Manhattan hospital. Room 202. I'll take care of your class." With that, the wisdom goddess ventured into the high school classroom while the two boys ran to the car. They got to the hospital in no time. Percy ran all the way to his mom's room. Paul was trailing right behind him, but Percy was in better shape.

"Mom," he breathed when he saw his mother on the bed. She was as pale as Nico but she had a smile on her face. Wires were connected to her and the soft beeping was going slow. _As long as it's there, I'm good,_ thought Percy.

Percy ran up to her and kissed her forehead. Sally smiled at her son and reached up to pet her son's head, but her arm couldn't make the short distance and it fell to her lap. The demigod sat on the chair next to her bed and grabbed hold of her hand, softly so he wouldn't hurt her, but hard enough to make sure she knew he was there.

"Hey, sweetheart," she said. Her voice was hollow and hoarse, but Percy was glad to know that she could talk. Right then, Paul came in and Percy (reluctantly) stepped away so Paul could talk to his wife. Husband and wife before mother and son, it was the way things worked.

Paul and Sally talked for a while, and Percy smiled. He liked seeing his mom happy after all that she'd been through. Paul would look over to him at times asking if he wanted to talk to his mom but he reluctantly shook his head. Paul would smile gratefully and Percy knew he made the right choice.

But Percy felt bad. What if his mom thought that he didn't love her enough to talk to her? What if he looked like a jerk just smiling while his mom was on a hospital bed? He quickly shook the thought out of his head; His mom was going to make it through.

But what if? Would it be too much to ask Apollo or one of the other gods to come and help? What would happen _if_ she died? What about Montauk, blue food, and all their inside jokes? They would all died with her. _Stop being such a pessimist! _Percy chided himself. _She'll make it through._

Percy watched his parents talk until Sally started to spaz out. "Paul! Go get the doctors!" Percy yelled and ran to his mom now that Paul wasn't there. "C'mon, Mom! You can do this!" Percy told his mother comfortingly. He could feel salty tears flowing down his cheeks. He choked back a sob and lowered his voice to a whisper. "You have to do this. For Paul. For Poseidon. For Grover. For Annabeth. For Nico." By now, you could barely hear his voice. "For me."

Sally smiled and took a shaky breath. "I love you, Percy. Don't you forget that." She took one more shaky breath and the beeping noise went to one, long beep.

"Mom?" Percy asked. Nothing. "Mom. This isn't funny." The demigod shook the woman harder than necessary. Nada. "Mom!" he yelled. Still nothing. "Mommy," he breathed. Nothing.

Everything went in slow motion. He flung himself on the cold and lifeless body and sobbed his eyes out, holding on to the last piece of Sally Jackson. He didn't know how long it took for the doctors to come but he knew it was too late. They tried to pry him off but they couldn't hold him with him thrashing around, yelling at them saying that she wasn't dead. He only got off when they got too close to his Achilles spot. Even then, Paul was holding Percy back, almost as if hugging him, while they tried to save Sally to no avail. Finally, they proclaimed Sally dead and Percy ran out crying.

After a while, Paul went to sit next to Percy in the parking lot. Percy was staring out into the horizon, silent tears falling down his cheeks, and he seemed to be concentrating about something.

"Your mother was an amazing woman," he said.

Percy kept his gaze on the horizon. "I know."

Paul sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought. "She'll go to Heaven… or whatever it is you Greeks call it."

Percy looked at his step dad. "Elysium?" he asked. Paul nodded. "I know." And he looked away.

Paul awkwardly put a hand on the younger boy's shoulder. "I know that we're not super close, but I'm here for you." Yeah, that was the best he could come up with.

Percy sighed and turned to the older man. "I've been thinking. I want to go to camp. How long, I don't know. I'll probably stay year round. I have nothing against you; I just couldn't deal with it if you got remarried. You're a great guy and deserve it, but I'm not dealing with it."

Paul nodded. "Ok. I'm going to guess you're going to call your pegasus?" Percy nodded. "Just so you know: I might get remarried, but _nobody _could replace your mother."

Percy stood up and gave an awkward hug to Paul. "I know," he whispered into Paul's ear and pulled back. He gave a cab whistle and Blackjack come to him in just a few minutes.

_Hey Boss! _Said Blackjack._ Got any- why you crying? _

"Long story," Percy told him, and Paul looked confused as to whom his stepson was talking to. "Just, get me to camp. Please?"

Blackjack whinnied and shook his mane. _Sure thing, Boss! _

Percy mounted the Pegasus and waved to Paul. "Bye!" he yelled down to little speck of his stepfather. "Take care!"

Percy couldn't have been sure, but he might have heard a faint, "You too!"

* * *

By the time Percy got to camp, it was dinnertime. He stopped by the boys bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. His clothes were rumpled, his hair was messier than usual, his face had red blotches all over it, and his eyes were red and puffy. If he looked this bad within half an hour, what would he look like in a few days? He splashed water on his face but it didn't help so he gritted his teeth and walked towards the dinning pavilion. If it was up to him, he would have just gone to his cabin, but he had to tell Chiron that he was there.

When he got to there, people tried to greet him, but he wasn't in the mood to talk, so he just kept walking. Chiron looked at him with a weird expression. "Percy," he said. "I'm glad to see you but why are you here?"

Percy sighed and told his mentor everything, starting from when Athena visited him at school. By the end of it, he was sobbing again, letting Chiron hold him.

"Go to your cabin. We'll make the arrangements with Mr. D when you're feeling better, ok?" Chiron said soothingly. Percy nodded and trudged out of the dinning pavilion, leaving the campers speechless.

* * *

Percy stayed in his cabin for three weeks, just laying on his bed, crying, and memories of his mom flashing before his eyes. When people would try and talk to him, he kicked them out if it wasn't Chiron. Even then, he was getting annoyed with Chiron's daily visits. Even Thalia had taken a break from the hunters to check on him. Still nothing. The only reason they knew what happened was because they over heard Chiron telling Mr. D.

"That's it!" Thalia yelled. She was talking to Annabeth, Grover, and Nico about Percy's predicament. "We are going in there and ending his hermit days!"

Nico nodded. "I'm with you," he said. "Even my _dad_ isn't that much of a hermit."

Grover looked around the circle of demigods. "So what are we going to do?"

Annabeth just gave a knowing smirk.

* * *

"Leave. Me. Alone!" Percy growled. He was completely under the covers and his cabin was spotless.

"Percy," Grover said in disbelief. "Your cabin is… clean! Why?"

"My mom,"-he chocked back a sob- "would have wanted it to be clean."

Annabeth sighed and motioned for the others to stay back. She went and sat on the side of his bed, stroking where she thought his head was. "You have to come out some time," she said. She felt him shake his head. "Yes, you do. You can't be a hermit forever."

He poked his out of the covers. "Watch me." Then his head went back under.

"Sally wouldn't have wanted that." As soon as Annabeth said that, she wished could take it back.

They had never seen Percy so mad. He jumped out of the bed and his eyes turned fierce. "HOW WOULD YOU KNOW WHAT SHE WANTED?" he yelled. Annabeth cowered back in fear of her boyfriend doing something drastic. Everybody else was paralyzed in shock.

Thalia was the first out of her trance. "C'mon, Perce. She may be your mom, but you're not the only one who cares! You're not alone!"

Percy's nostrils flared and they could hear the lake churning and feel the ground moving. "NONE OF YOU KNOW HOW THIS FEELS!"

Nico was broken out of his trance next and before Thalia could answer, Nico spoke up. "Oh, I don't know this feels?"

"No! You _don't!_" Percy yelled.

They got up in each other's faces. "What about Bianca?" Nico yelled, then he shrank back and his voice dropped to a whisper. "She was only twelve."

Percy didn't see Nico reminiscing and kept yelling. "Bianca was your _SISTER! _This is my _MOM. _Two different things!"

"Bianca," began Nico. "Was my sister, brother, dad, _and_ mom. She was _everything_ to me!"

"Well then," Percy said sarcastically. " I'm sorry for you loss but that was, what? Four years ago? GET OVER IT!"

Nico took a sharp intake of breath. All that hatred he held back for all these years came up and Nico yelled something he regretted. "AT LEAST I DIDN'T _LET_ YOUR MOM DIE!"

Percy growled and tackled Nico to the ground and slugged him. Nico hit him back. In no time, it was a fistfight. Finally, everybody else come out of their trances and pulled them apart.

"Get out of my cabin!" Percy yelled at Nico and the latter gladly agreed, spitting in Percy face for good measure. Annabeth, Grover, and Thalia all just stayed there, staring at somebody they thought they knew. He glared at them. "GET OUT!" he yelled and they took no time getting out.

When they got out, Percy slammed the door, looked a picture of his mom after his first quest, and cried himself to sleep.

* * *

It was another week until anybody dared go _near_ cabin three, and even then the only person who visited was Chiron. They had told Nico what happened and Nico instantly regretted it. He really did forgive Percy and he sympathized with him.

"I have to apologize!" he would say while trying to sprint off to Percy's cabin, but everybody would stop him.

"We'll figure something out," Annabeth would say and Nico would nod because she said with so much confidence, how could you _not_ believe her?

* * *

It was another week until they figured out what to do. They had taken a vote and Annabeth was going to venture into the Poseidon cabin. She carefully opened the door and found Percy just lying on the bed staring at the ceiling. She crawled next to him and snuggled up to his side. He moved away. She got closer and wrapped her arms around him so he couldn't get away.

"You ok?" she whispered.

He shook his head. "I miss her." Silent tears fell down his cheeks.

"I know," she said and snuggled closer to him. She breathed in his scent and sighed contently. "I miss her, too." She sighed. "I feel bad," she admitted.

He turned to face her. "Why?"

Silent tears ran down Annabeth's face now. Sally had always been like a mom to her. "I hadn't seen her in a while. I wish I could have been there to say goodbye."

Percy nodded and they just lied contently on the bed for a while. "How's Nico?' he asked sheepishly. "I feel bad. I guess… I just got mad. Couldn't control my anger."

"He's fine. He feels bad, too, you know. I guess the big three kids get angry easily, huh?" She gave a small, forced laugh and Percy played with her hair.

"Yeah… maybe." He didn't sound too into the conversation and Annabeth had to admit, she wasn't either.

She sighed and sat up. "Can you do me a favor?" she asked and Percy nodded. "Come to the campfire tonight. Please?"

Percy shook his head. "No." Annabeth's face fell. "I don't want to deal with anybody right now. You can understand, right?"

Annabeth nodded. "But we made this campfire just for you. After that, you can sulk as much as you want."

Percy sighed. "Fine," he reluctantly said. Annabeth smiled and bent in to kiss him but she pulled back at the last second to hold out her pinky.

"Pinky promise," she said in all seriousness. "You can't break them. They're legit." Percy gave half a smile and hooked his pinky around hers. Before she could pull away, he pulled her in for a kiss. When they pulled back, she said, "Remember the campfire!" and walked out.

* * *

When Percy got to the campfire, it wasn't what he was expecting. Pictures were hung up of Percy with Annabeth, Grover, Thalia, Nico, and various other people. Nothing to do with his mom, or his quests, or any unhappy times, just friends. Percy's eyes watered a little but he blinked the tears back and sat on a log. A random Apollo camper went on the stage and sat down on the piano and started playing. After a while, he heard Annabeth's singing voice come from behind him.

_ANNABETH:  
I've been alone  
Surrounded by darkness  
and I've seen how heartless  
The world can be _

Percy felt a pressure on his shoulder and grabbed Annabeth's hand.

_And I've seen you crying  
You felt like it's hopeless  
I'll always do my best  
To make you see_

_That baby, you're not alone  
'Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through_

_Now I know it ain't easy_

Nico came in now

_(Nico: No it ain't easy)  
But it ain't hard trying  
(Nico: It's so hard trying)_

By now, it was obvious Nico was talking about his sister's death.

_Every time I see you smiling  
And I feel you so close to me  
Tell me_

_Annabeth & Nico:  
That baby you're not alone  
'Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through_

_NICO:  
Now I still have trouble  
I trip and stumble  
Trying to make sense of things some times  
I look for reasons  
But I don't need 'em  
All I need is to look in your eyes  
And I realize  
_

Percy saw Grover and Thalia come out and silent tears came down his face. His friends were amazing.

_NICO, THALIA, GROVER, ANNABETH:  
Baby you're not alone  
'Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna take us down  
'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through  
_

"It's your turn," Annabeth whispered and Percy choked out the last two lines.

_PERCY:  
'Cause it don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through_

At the end, the Apollo camper left and the five friends were left alone. Percy looked at all the pictures then attacked his friends with a giant bear hug.

"You guys are so amazing!" he exclaimed, but his voice was muffled by Thalia's shirt. He pulled back. "I love you all. I shouldn't have snapped at you." He turned to Nico. "We cool, man?" He put his hands out for a hug.

Nico smiled. "Yeah, we're cool," he said. "But I'm not hugging you."

Percy laughed. "Ok."

They all stood in silence, taking in the pictures. "We should clean these up, huh?" asked Grover. Everybody agreed.

It never ended up happening, but they never did follow the rules.

**ARG! I hate that ending! But other than that, how was it? The song is "Not Alone" from A Very Potter Musical. Look it up, it's really good. So review and tell me what you thought. Also, don't story alert because I'm not continuing this. Again, reviews make my day.**


End file.
